1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a channel selection method and an electronic device thereof. Particularly, the disclosure relates to a channel selection method capable of preventing interference between two communication protocols and an electronic device thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
An era of high-bandwidth is coming, and according to an idea of “last mile” of the communication technique, internet equipment of a worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX) communication protocol is generally configured at a last segment of link of an Internet service provider (ISP). Users of various local area network systems may connect the internet equipment configured with the WiMAX communication protocol to obtain a high-bandwidth service through the internet equipment. Moreover, a hotspot communication device in the city also applies such concept, and the WiMAX communication protocol and a commonly used wireless local area network protocol, for example, a wireless fidelity (WiFi) communication protocol are simultaneously configured to the hotspot communication device, and the user can connect the hotspot communication device in the city through an electronic device having a WiFi communication protocol module, while the hotspot communication device is connected to the ISP through the WiMAX communication protocol.
However, since bands of the two communication protocols in the hotspot communication device are close to each other, mutual interference of the two communication protocols is probably occurred. For example, the WiMAX communication protocol and the WiFi communication protocol coexist in the hotspot communication device, where the WiMAX communication protocol may be operated within a band range of 2.3 GHz-2.4 GHz or 2.5 GHz-2.7 GHz, and the WiFi communication protocol is operated within a band range of 2.4 GHz-2.48 GHz. When a transceiver module in the hotspot communication device that supports the WiMAX communication protocol outputs power, it may influence quality of the signal transceived through the WiFi communication protocol in the hotspot communication device, so that a whole data throughput is reduced under such interference effect.
In order to avoid the physical phenomenon of mutual interference, a corresponding solution is to fix a usage channel of the WiFi communication protocol to a WiFi channel far away from the WiMAX operating frequency to achieve stability of data transmission under a coexistence environment of the WiMAX communication protocol and the WiFi communication protocol. However, such solution limits channel selection of the WiFi communication protocol, and the data throughput thereof is far lower than a data throughput when all of the WiFi communication channels are selectable, which is required to be ameliorated.